


The Hand-Washing Song

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Madness, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: He smiles wide, the Skull Kid, and there’s tears in his big eyes, tears like the amber pieces sorrounding his little party.





	The Hand-Washing Song

_Oh, the blood on my hands,_

_The blood on my hands,_

_Oh, the blood on my hands,_

_Who's gonna wash it all off?_

 

He sings and dances happy as any boy boy can be, the Skull Kid, and he draws circles with his dance all around a bonfire.

 

_Oh, the blood on my hands,_

_The blood on my hands,_

_Oh, the blood on my hands,_

_Just who's gonna wash it all off?_

 

He sings and dances around a dead bonfire, the Skull Kid, and he keeps some lovely sweets and fish up on top of a rock.

 

_Uh, how fright’ning!_

_Uh, how fright’ning!_

_Uh, uh, uh, how fright'ning,_

_Just who's gonna wash it all off?_

 

The sweets and fish up on that rock are rotting, but he doesn’t notice, the Skull Kid, and throws his hands in the air.

 

_Uh, I wonder!_

_Uh, I wonder!_

_Uh, I really do wonder,_

_Just who's gonna wash it all off?_

 

His arms are cut just below the wrist, but he keeps on smiling, the Skull Kid, and he dances some more in his delusion.

 

_Uh, water please!_

_Water please!_

_Oh, I need water, please,_

_To wash the blood off my hands!_

 

He’s waiting, the Skull Kid, waiting for someone who can’t and won’t come, but he doesn’t think and twirls some more.

 

_What's this, no water?_

_No water at all?_

_Oh my! How sad!_

_No water to wash the blood off my hands!_

 

He smiles wide, the Skull Kid, and there’s tears in his big eyes, tears like the amber pieces sorrounding his little party.

 

_Oh well, oh well!_

_No need to despair!_

_Oh well, if there's no water_

_Then I'll use my blood!_

 

He’s completely mad, the Skull Kid, dancing crying with his wrists hurting, hoarding gifts for someone who can’t come.

 

_Oh, there's blood on my hands,_

_There's blood on my hands,_

_Oh, there's blood on my hands,_

_And with blood I'll wash it off!_

 

Completely mad and completely alone.


End file.
